Jake and Emily
by Puregold rebel
Summary: Emily Murtaugh is at her Summer cabin and her dad's Enemy goes across the lake. She becomes friends with the Bakers. Especially Jake and Sarah.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Emily Murtaugh. I have 8 siblings. 4 girls and 4 boys.

Their names are Calvin, Daniel,Anne, Elliott, Becky, Lisa,and Kenneth. I am really close with Elliott, and Kenneth. Because I am so close to age with Elliott. I am 14 years old.

We are at Lake

Elliott skates up to 3 kids I follow.

"Jake Baker?" Elliott ask. "Elliott Murtaugh." The older boy looks surprised. "No way."

"Cool stick can you do any tricks?"

"Yeah check it." He skates and then does a trick.

I skate after him and The three follow. We skate for a while until fireworks start going off. Then the motor to one of the boats flies in the air.

We go into the lobby and I sit next to Elliott. I hear my dad inviting the Bakers over to our cabin.

The next day the Baker Kids come over and We were going to skate with Jake and Sarah.

They come over and Jake and I get onto a Jet-ski.

Then we have our study break. Which is Two hours of reading and writing.

Later that day Kenneth and I are out with our dad looking over at the bakers. "Cool Camping out. Can we over?" Kenneth asks.

"Why go camping when we can have a full faundo party." We have a faundo party and then I hear the Baker's singing. So dad makes us sing a song. Then we all go to bed


	2. Chapter 2

Dad and (step) Mom decide to invite the bakers over and then their dog starts humping mom. We all laugh. They get him have him put on a leach.

Elliott asks me and Sarah if we want to go on the...

Sarah stops and fixes her bangs and Jake asks her if she is coming. She hits the car and then spits on the ground. We walk to it.

Sarah is On the Jet-ski and Elliott says. "She is so cool." Jake and I look at her.

Sarah and I go back to where everyone is. Sarah and I are standing and her dad starts talking to her about pranking. Sarah looks at me and I say.

"Go for it. Wouldn't be the 1st time." We go to the twins and she tells them about the prank. One of the twins starts yelling about a "Pink Bigfoot." While Sarah tucks the meat into the cushion.

Mrs. Baker walks out with a shirt that says "Hot Mama." "Eyes up here."

Mr. Baker leads her to her seat and then they switch seats so Mr. Baker is in the meat seat. The dog starts running under the table and then Mr. Baker Falls back and then the dog disappears and then hits them making them fall into the water. They leave after that. Elliott leaves with Sarah to go Knee boarding.


	3. Chapter 3

Dad and mom take us to the tennis court and I go to the gift shop. She looks at the makeup and I walk to the hats and Sarah walks into a guard and since she put makeup in her hat. I sit on the couch next to Kenneth. We then go to our house. Dad has Elliott and I play one on one volleyball. We take a break and go with Daniel on the canoe. Elliott waves to Sarah and I nudge him in the arm and I make kissing faces. He play glares at me and I smirk.

Later that day Elliott comes up to me and ask how He should ask Sarah out.

"Just ask her out tonight to the movies." I tell him. He comes back and is overly happy.

"Nice. Don't break her heart."

I sit down and continue writing my book. Dad leaves a while after Elliott does. Then Elliott comes back slamming the door unto the wall. I close my notebook and I go to my room to sleep.

The next day we go down to the ground to warm-up.

Mr. Baker only shows up with The twins Kyle and Nigel.

"What gives Baker."

"Its all I got. But I can still beat your team."

I zone out until I hear clapping. Then I see the rest of the Bakers.

"Hey Murtaugh. This is our year!"

"Here's the game plan. We are going to go to step on their throats and don't stop until they stop breathing. Now lets go!"


	4. Chapter 4

We start and Dad and Kenneth do the wheelbarrow. Then Kenneth wins the bag run. I do the egg toss with Elliott and We win,. Then I do archery with Kenneth and I get a bull-eyes while the twins both get a bulls-eye. I play Volley ball and we loose. Dad and Mr. Baker do the log run. The tournament turns out to be a tie. We have to go canoeing. Since Nora was pregnant Dad said they would have to forfeit.

Nora walks up.

"It's okay." Then she walks up to my dad. "You just pissed of a severely hormonal women. Let's do this!" She cheers to her family. The bakers cheer and we walk to the dock to get in our canoe. I get my life jacket on and get in the canoe.

"Are you ready?"

"Murtaugh!" We cheer.

"Get set."

"Murtaugh."

"Go." He shoots a blank and a guy in the wheelchair falls into the water. We start our strokes and we start going in the lead when the Bakers turn back. Annie gets up and starts telling off dad.

"By the way dad. Like my tattoo?" Then she jumps into the water. I follow. Kenneth goes after and then Becky and Daniel. Then Lisa and Robin. I swim after Annie and Elliott swims behind me.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nora's water broke." Jake says to me. "Wait.. Did you swim here?" I nod.

Annie then help with Nora.

Mike and Kenneth lead us to a road and we run to a hospital.

Nora and her husband start yelling.

"She's having a baby."

We go into a room and get sent back. Lorraine and Mr. Baker go into the room.

Jake, Becky and I play cards.

I see Annie and Charlie walk up to our dad and Mr. Baker.

"I want to open up my own garge and move here this fall." Charlie says.

"And I want to become an Artist." Annie says.

A little while after Bud comes in and Says.

"Tom you wanna meet your grandson?" Jake smiles at me and I smile back. We get into the room and See that Nora has named the baby after Tom. Later that day when Jake and I were saying goodbye He kisses my cheek.

"Bye Jake."

"Bye Emily." He says

That summer was the last time I saw Jake. The last time Elliott saw Sarah. But this summer was my favorite.

A/N I do not own the plot just my character.


End file.
